The present invention relates to vehicular alert system and, more particularly to a method, system, and computer program product for automatically deploying a vehicular alert system at a determined region of need.
Radar speed signs are interactive signs, generally including a plurality of LEDs, which display a speed of an approaching vehicle. Radar speed signs may cause a reduction of the speed of passing vehicles by making drivers aware that they are driving above the speed limit and at unsafe speeds. Radar speed signs may also be used to reduce traffic in addition to or instead of physical devices such as speed bumps, speed cushions, speed tables, and speed humps.
Stationary radar speed signs are only temporarily visible to passing motorists and the information conveyed may be easily forgotten. Furthermore, radar speed signs may provide inaccurate speed readings when multiple vehicles approach the radar speed sign as it might not be clear for which vehicle the radar speed sign refers to. Accordingly, a driver in vehicle approaching the radar speed sign amongst other vehicles may infer that the radar speed sign is not referencing the driver's vehicle speed or that the driver is driving at an acceptable speed as others are driving at similar speeds.